Issei Hyoudo: Hechicero Supremo
by Neopercival
Summary: Mi orgullo y vanidad me alejo de las personas que mas amaba en la vida, si fui un idiota y lo admito, ahora se ha presentado una nueva oportunidad de reparar mis errores y seguir un nuevo sendero en la vida, esta vez, por el sagrado Astral Zero, juro no volver a decepcionar a los que me importan Issei x fem Vali x Lefay x Kuroka


**¡Hey!, aqui lo que prometi, este es el segundo fic en que trabajo junto a ARCANINE9407, pero asi mismo les advertimos, no sabemos cuando vamos a actualizarlo, ya que Arcanine anda sumamente ocupado con sus estudios en el extranjero y no podemos contactarnos muy a menudo**

 **Pero un asi, les prometemos tratar de actualizar lo mas pronto posible**

 **Asi sin mas, vamos a la lectura**

 **Descargo de propiedad**

 **y Hsdxd no son de nuestra propiedad, sino de Marvel comics e Ichie Ishibumi respectivamente, solo somos dueños de la historia a narrar**

* * *

El universo es infinitamente inmenso, las dimensiones y realidades son iguales de extensas, aunque vivimos en una realidad sea alterada o la normalno

Teniendo en cuenta que lo que vivimos a de lo mas normal en nuestras vidas, seguimos adelante sin necesidad de replantearnos en que realidad vivimos

Aunque en realidad, es algo innecesario

La realidad siempre puede ser manipulada al antojo de los dioses o de cualquier ser con poder divino

Aunque se dice, que hay humanos, si, simples humanos, capaces de lograr esas acciones

Merlin, el mas grande y poderoso de todos los magos y hechiceros de la historia, era uno de ellos, capaz de sostener la luna entre sus manos por un momento o cambiar la realidad por efimeros campos de tiempo, lo hacían merecedor del titulo del mas grande mago de la historia

Pero...¿de verdad el era el ser magico mas poderoso?

Se cuental la leyenda, en un lugar muy remoto, escondido en lo mas profundo del mundo y de las mentes de todo ser vivo, se encuentra un lugar en donde las artes marciales y misticas se vuelven una sola

El templo de Kamar-Taj

Donde descansa y reposa el origen de la verdadera magia, incluso desde antes del nacimiento de Merlin

Un lugar en donde el mismo mago fue alguna ves miembro y lo mas asombroso es que cuando salio al mundo y creo su legendario legado

El era uno de los mas debiles magos del templo

Si, ¿asombroso verdad?

El mas grande mago de la historia, que tiene la reputación del hechizero supremo, era en relidad era uno con poderes promedios

Y otra realidad se hacia presente

Si existia y aun existe un hechicero supremo

El Astral Zero

Un ser con tal poder, que podria alterar y dar una nueva apariencia a la realidad, manipular la materia, viajar entre dimensiones sin peligro alguno

Su poder era infinitamente mas grande que el de Merlin

Con su poder repelio ataques y amenazas de otros mundos y seres poderosos que jamas hubieran creido ni en la mas bizarra imaginacion

Dornmammu era una de ellas

Un ser de poderes cosmicos infinitamente grandes, capaz de dejar en verguenza a los lideres de todas las facciones, incluso a los mismos dioses dragones

Sin usar siquiera el 5% de su poder

Un ser proveniente de la dimension oscura, un lugar en el plano existencial fuera de los confines del multiverso

Confinado a ese mundo prision por el primer Astral zero, su mas grande enemigo, lo que convertiria a sus herederos en tambien sus enemigos mortales

Cada hechizero supremo de cada generacion estaba destinado a batallar contra el omnipotente regidor de la dimension oscura

Ganar o ser asesinado

Por fortuna, cada generacion logro detenerlo, mas no aniquilarlo, eso era una tarea casi imposible, los poderes del destructor eran invencibles, pero la victoria siempre traia un trago amargo

El deceso de cada Astral Zero

Ese era el destino de cada uno de ellos, pero que lo harian con gusto y honor de ser necesario todo por mantener el equilibrio y la paz, ademas de la vida y protegiendo a todo ser vivo

Moririan antes de rendirse o fallar

—Mi poder...

[Aun es pequeño, pero podrias darle batalla a los maous y ganarles]

—Yo fui el artfice de mi propia caida

[Lo se, no te sugeri que los atacaras, simplemente te di un aproximado de tu poder]

—Es muy grande por lo que veo

[No debes confiarte, aun asi, Dornmammu podria aplastarte]

—De eso no hay duda alguna, ¿cuanto falta para que llegue?

[No lo se compañero, la abertura a la dimension oscura es muy misteriosa e impredecible, solo se sabe que se abre cada 2.000 años, pero no se sabe en que lugar, o cuando]

En un lugar remoto, en las zonas mas montañosas y boscosas de Nepal, un lugar imposible de llegar, un gran templo se alzaba en la punta de la montaña

Fuera, en uno de los balcones superiores, un castaño se encontraba observando la belleza el horizonte, mientras los calidos vientos mecian sus cabellos y ondeaban ligeramente sus ropas

Se encontraba reflexivo y pennsante, muchas cosas pasaron en su vida, la mayoria malas por culpa de sus malas decisiones

Rompio su compromiso con su anterior ama sin pensar mas que en si mismo y ahi comenzo su caida

Penso que siendo el portador de uno de los dos dragones celestiales, estaba siendo suprimido, subestimado

Asi que decidio tomar la decision "correcta", la que era alejarse de todo y todos

Incluso de su prometida y ademas amigos/as

Dolor fue lo que dejo su abandono, no sabe nada de las vidas de ellas

—¿Que sera de la vida de ellas?

[Deja de atormentarte tanto, el hechizero supremo no debe tener dudas o lamentaciones]

—Yo no soy el hechizero supremo-refuto con cansancio-todos somos entrenados para ser grandes magos, dudo que entre miles, yo sea el elegido

[¿Quien sabe?, al final de cuentas fuiste estre tantos de millones que fueron elegidos para ser mi portador

—Uno no tiene tanta suerte dos veces

[¿Quien sabe?, al final puede que se vuelva realidad]

—Pues yo no me voy a esperanzar en algo muy poco probable

[Eres muy negativo]

—No lo soy-refuto sin dejos de enojo, solo neutral-solo soy lo mas realista posible

[Pues deberias ser mas acertivo, mira, ahora eres el maestro del santuario de Kyoto]

—Aun debo seguir entrenando-replico un poco decepcionado-aun no soy lo suficientemente bueno como los maestros de los santuarios de New York o el de Hong Kong—mucho menos para nuestro anterior maestro y astral zero, Stephen Strange

 **(N/A: ¿Que creyeron?, ¿que el maestro del santuario de New York era Strange?, pues no, no es el, es alguien nuevo, ya explicaremos eso mas adelante)**

Asi es, era uno de los mas grandes magos y guardian del templo mistico de Japon, pero aun asi sus habilidades eran algo bajas comparados con los maestros de los santuarios antes mecionados

Al igual que el maestro mistico de New York, el tambien es un doctor, pero de medicina general

[Tus habilidades como hechicero sumado a mi poder, te han vuelto alguien de sumo cuidado, hasta los lideres de las facciones deberian tenerte cuidado]

—Aun asi, no quiero dar una mala impresion si alguna vez los vuelvo a ver-decia mientras apoyaba ambos brazos en el barandal-no quiero que me vayan a tomar como una amenaza

Esta era la forma de pensar de este dragon-humano, no queria dañar mas a las personas que alguna vez lo apoyaron y el solo los dejo por su prepotencia y orgullo

Como se arrempentia de ello

Hasta para esconder su verguenza, se oculta de Yasaka, ella sabe del santuario, pero no sabe acerca de los poderes y misterios mas alla de lo que oculta el "consultorio" del Dr. H

Asi se hacia llamar

Cuando ella lo iba a ver, siempre habia una capucha de por medio, jamas podia ver quien era el sujeto bajo esa capucha

No importaba si enviaba a cientos de espias disfrazados de pacientes

Ellos no lograron nada

Siempre, por alguna razon, de alguna manera sabia que eran espias y por "coincidencia" ningun humano iba cuando los espias iban, lo que hacia que usara su capucha sin meter intriga a alguien

Tambien ocultaba su aura y poder, por lo que la lider Youkai jamas supo quien era, al final vio que no tenia malas intenciones y en serio curaba a los humanos y youkais por igual y sin ningun tipo de efecto secundario o anomalia, asi que dejo que siga su profesion

Pero claro, siempre vigilado

—Aun sigo creyendo que algo malo se acerca al multiverso-decia un poco alarmado-pero puedo sentir claramente como hay peligro en el inframundo

[Yo tambien lo se, puedo sentirlo]

—Lo se, pero no podemos actuar-respondio con neutralidad-al menos no aun

[Estemos atentos]

—Si

* * *

Habia sido una batalla atroz, sumamente brutal, pero lo que los tenia en shock, era el hecho de los atacantes eran humanos

Si, humanos

Sirzech y Ajuka no podian creer el nivel de poder de esos humanos, los superaron por completo ambos, ¡ellos son super demonios!, ¡no podia ser posible!

¿De donde sacaban tanto poder?

Aunque de todos los presentes, habia una pequeña maga rubia estaba mas asombrada por la magia que usaba esa persona y sus seguidores

Cada sello

Circulo magico

Todo ella ya lo habia visto en algun lado, pero no recordaba de donde, solo que esa magia era ancestral y mucho mas poderosa que su ancestro Merlin

Lefay intentaba por todos los medios recordar de donde provenia su conocimiento en esa magia, para intentar contrarrestrala, pero por mas que intentara, no podia

Esa magia era de un nivel increiblemente alto, de poder casi infinito, ¿de donde saco ese poder?

Nadie lo sabia

—Los demonios, angeles, caidos, asgardianos, etc, tec, etc-comenzo a hablar el lider sacando a los sobrenatutales de sus pensamientos-siempre tratando a los humanos como meros juguetes, esclavos

—¿Que estas...?-decia entrecortado el Maou pelirrojo-eso no es verdad

—¿De verdad?-preguntaba con burla el lider-siempre tratandonos como estupidos, reencarnan a los que les ven un gran potencial y cuando ya no les sirven, los desechan-esas palabras dolieron a los demonios, pues eran verdad-luego los angeles, diganme, ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que cumplieron o prestaron atencion a alguna oracion de parte de los humanos?-esa pregunta puso en jaque al lider del cielo-oh, esperen si lo hacen, pero solo cuando tienen algo que los haga resaltar o una sacred gear-ahora si los angeles se sentian de lo peor, sentian que le habian fallado a Elohim-los caidos saben que solo sobreviven de las tentaciones humanas y los toman como ganado para su sobrevivencia, descuidando el hecho de que deberian ayudarlos a cruzar al otro lado luego de sus desfallecimientos, pero su lider, lo unico que hace, es ponerle atencion a sus inventos o a cualquier otra cosa, menos en la tarea que le fue confiada

—¡Eso no es...!-refutaba con ira el lider caido, mas fue interrumpido

—¡Claro que es verdad!-exclamo el lider-dime, ¿acaso hiciste algo cuando tus sirvientes empezaron a matar usuarios de sacred gears?-pregunto dejando callado y en shock al lider caido, pues era verdad-esas muertes pudieron haberse evitado si tu hubieras actuado y deteneido a Kokabiel, ¿no estas de acuerdo?

—Y-Yo, no...yo...-no sabia como responder el ex-lider caido, despues de todo, en el fondo, sabia que todo lo que decia era verdad

—¿Aun piensas lo contrario?, pero que necio eres-decia burlon el atacante-solo te dedicabas a ver y no hacer nada, tu curiosidad por ver el resultado de esos actuares fue lo que llevo a la muerte a tantas personas inocentes, eres escoria, no, eres mucho mas que una escoria

Las palabras del sujeto se empalaban sin piedad en su corazon y alma, era verdad, todo era verdad, su curiosidad hizo que gente inocente muera, familias destrozadas y en sufrimiento por el dolor de perder a uno de los suyos

Pero eso el no lo penso

Solo queria averiguar mas y mas acerca de los posibles usuarios y saber que sacred gear eran los que poseian, mas no hacia nada para defenderlos

Solo los veia morir

Azazel por primera vez en la vida estaba sufriendo una crisis existencial muy grande y peligrosa, no habia lugar a dudas en las palabras del sujeto

Fue un lider negligente

—Yo...yo...-Azazel aun es estado de depresion y en shock, trataba de argumentar algo, pero no podia, no habia nada que argumentar, por primera vez el caido sentia arrepentimeinto-lo siento

Eso asombro a todos, jamas creyeron ver al arrogante, burlon, orgulloso y divertido ex lider de los caidos, disculpandose de esa manera

—Mis acciones no estan justificadas, lo se-la voz de Azazel era muy clara con el tono de voz que tenia, estaba roto, alguien pudo romper a un caido-mi curiosidad era tan grande que solo queria observar las sacred gears que olvide que podia y debia proteger a esos usuarios, fui un lider de lo peor

El lider de los atacantes vio eso con suma diversion, era lo que esperaba, queria esa emocion, queria ese poder

—Es verdad, fuiste de lo peor-respondio sin ninguna pizca de misericordia-pero debo admitir que los humanos son iguales

Eso sorprendio a los demas, ¿ahora de que estaba hablando?, ¿acaso no respetaba a su propia raza?, ¿que tenia en mente este tipo?

—Guerras, asesinatos, violaciones, robos, mentiras, engaños, todo eso viene en el pack de ser un humano-decia con ligero enojo -por eso es que es necesario que todo desaparezca

—¿Eh?-preguntaron todos los presentes, salvo los seguidores del sujeto

—Para crear el mundo perfecto, la humanidad debe desaparcer, asi como los seres sobrenaturales, para que solo nosotros y nuestro maestro podamos reestablecer la versadera paz en todo el universo

Esas palabras dejaron sin aliento a la mayoria, ¡el sujeto estaba loco!, ¿destruirlo todo?, ¿incluso a los humanos?, ¡era absurdo!

—¡Eso es una locura!-decia a viva voz el lider asgardiano, hasta su poder fue superado-¡eso es un maldito genocidio!

—Ustedes viven haciendole daños a los humanos desde el inicio de los tiempos-decia el lider de los atacantes-¿por que les importan ahora?

—Es verdad, eso haciamos antes-decia el Maou pelirrojo levantandose a duras penas-pero hemos intentado lo imposible para poder cambiar todas esas costumbres

—Pues no veo gran cambio

—Aun asi va cambiando-decia Michael-poco a poco hasta que ese circulo de odio y desprecio se extinga

Los atacantes solo sonreian de forma divertida al ver como ellos trataban de argumentar algo para aligerar sus pecados

—Veo que esto no va a ningun lado-decia este y para sorpresa de todos, extendio su brazo derecho y frente a el un circulo magico aparecio, mostrando una pantalla astral-ustedes son los que no entienden, nosotros y nuestro maestro queremos salvar a la humanidad

—¿Como prentenden tu y tu "maestro" salvar a a la humanidad-preguntaba incredulo el Lider de los angeles-lo unico que veo es que quieren comenzar un genocidio universal

—Eso es necesario

-¿¡Como podria ser necesario?!-exclamo/pregunto el lider nordico

—Simple, nosotros salvaremos a la humanidad de si misma-decia ampliando la pantalla astral hasta recorrer todo el cielo del lugar-vamos a crear una nueva orden, donde solo los puros, puedan hacerce de la inmortalidad

—¿Inmortalidad?-preguntaron todos los seres sobrenaturales increduolos

El lider reia de satisfaccion al ver los rostros impactados de sus rivales, esa era una muy agradable sensacion y vista

—Asi es, inmortalidad-decia con algarabia-el verdadero enemigo de la vida no son ustedes, seres de otros mundos, sino, el tiempo mismo

Ahora si todos estaban estupefactos, ¿que demonios estaba diciendo este monstruo?, quiere salvar a la humanidad, asesinandola y esclavizando a un regimen de estilo dictador a los que elijan que vivan, peor aun, con vidas inmortales para sufrir eternamente

¿En que estaban pensando?

—Tu maestro te esta engañando

Las palabras de Michael le resultaron con miradas de desprecio por parte del enemigo

—No sabes de lo que hablas angel-decia con odio-ustedes no saben nada de como es vivir siendo humano, no saben nada de nada

—Eso es verdad-decia ahora Azazel-no sabemos lo que es ser un humano, pero ahora estamos tratando de entender mejor a la raza que de forma negligente hemos descuidado

Las palabras del ex-gobernador caido eran bastante profundas, mas esto no hacia al lider enemigo cambiar sus pensamientos

—Claro, recien ahora que ya estan cerca de sus muertes reflexionan sobre todas sus acciones, pero ya es tarde

—Nunca es tarde

—Pues en este momento si

La pantalla astral que habia activado empezo a tranformarse en un gigantesco sello magico que se formo en el cielo

—Lefay...

—No lo se Oni-sama, este sello es desconocido para mi-decia la rubia loli maga, sorprendiendo no solo a su hermano, sino a todos los presentes

Despues de todo, era la maga con mas talento entre todas las magas en casi todo el mundo, su poder actual podria ser igual o talvez mas grande que la del propio Merlin

¿Como era posible que ni ella podria tener conocimiento de esa cosa en el cielo?, ¿no habia un metodo para parar esta locura?

—¿Que estas diciendo Lefay?-pregunto un asombrado Biko-¿acaso ni tu sabes de que va todo esto?

La maga solo atino a negar de forma timida

—¡Rayos!-bramo Valery, la actual Hakuryuku llamando la atencion de todos-¡no voy a quedarme aqui a morir sin dar pelea!, ¡preparate!

 **¡FUUUUUUUSH!**

—¡VALI!-exclamaron todoa, el sobrenombre de la chica al unisolo al verlo lanzarse sin pensar en contra del enemigo

—¡Me importun un carajo tu estupido maestro con delirios de grandeza!-bramaba iracunda la poseedora del Hakuryuku-¡no me vas a menospreciar!, ¡jamas!

—Patetico demonio-dijo el lider

—¡AAAGH!

—¡VALI!-volvieron gritar totalmente aterrados todos, no era para menos, la peliblanca habia sido detenida facilmente por el enemigo siendo sostenido por el cuello

Vali se sentia humillada e impotente, no podia creer que un humano, un simple humano lo este deteniendo de esta forma tan facil, humillante y patetica

Por mas que forcejeaba, no podia soltarse de su agarre

—He escuchado acerca de ti-hablaba el lider mientras sostenia del cuello al paralizado peliblanco-Valery "Vali" Lucifer, una muy poderosa demonio-humano que ademas es poseedora de uno de los dos dragones celestiales, Albion-decia de forma un poco decepcionada-que decepcion, viniendo contra mi con tan poco poder, con tu orgullo nublando tu juicio, ¿pretendias matarme con un poder tan insignificante?, tus mundanos poderes no son nada comparado al indescriptible infinito del multiverso...solo eres una vil mosca intentando atacar a un leon, hahahaha

Las palabras del lider golpeaban duro el orgullo de la peliblanca, tanto que entrenaba, pudo ser capaz de pelear contra demonios poderosos, dragones malignos, hasta contra el mismo Trihexa y aun asi no puede hacer nada contra este sujeto

¿Que estaba pasando aqui?

—¡P-Pudetreeeeee...!-respondio como pudo la Hakuryuku sonriendole de forma altanera y mostrandole el dedo de en medio

Los demas testigos de esta "pelea" veian impotentes esta escena, hasta estaban sorprendidos por el atrevimiento por parte de la peliblanca contra su enemigo a pesar de su condicion

—Tsk, que grosero, no tienes modales, pero admito que eres valiente-decia burlon enemigo-pero, ¿por que no me sorprende?, viniendo de ti, era algo obvio lo que pasaria, es mejor que desparezcas, no, mejor aun...¡TODOS DESAPAREZCAN!

 **¡FLUUUUUUZ!**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!/¡KYAAAAAAAAA!

Todos los seres sobrenaturales empezaron a sentir un dolor que jamas habian sentido en todas sus vidas

No solo ellos, todos los habitantes del inframundo estaban sintiendo lo mismo, no importaba que fueran hombres, mujeres o niños, todos sentian lo mismo

—¡¿Que es estooooo?!-preguntaba en el desgarrador dolor que sentia en todo su cuerpo, el lider de los demonios

El enorme sello en el cielo, eso era lo que pasaba, es una tecnica de mortalidad elevada por parte de los enemigos, era algo sumamente peligroso

Ademas, no solo mandaba un terrible dolor agonizane a todos los presentes, sino que tambien estaba cambiando el aspecto de toda la faccion

Los edificios, casas y todo lo demas, se doblaban de forma que parecian de goma, o se elevaban a los cielos, estiraban o se desntegraban

Era algo fuera de logica

—Es hora de acabar con sus sufrimientos-viendo como el portador de Albion se retorcia del dolor en sus manos-¿no lo crees Hakuryuku?

—¡GAAAAAAH!/ **[¡GAAAAAAH!]**

Ambos, portadora y dragon se retorcian del dolor

—¡ES HORA DE LA SALVACION!-exclamaba como todo un demente el lider-¡VAMOS A PURIFICAR LA TIERRA Y TODOS LOS DEMAS MUNDOS!

* * *

[Compañero...]

—Si...

El castaño apunto su puño derecho al frente y con la otra mano empezo a hacer circulos muy rapido, en frente de el, como si fuera de acero soldandose, al frente de el, sacando chispas, empezo a abrirse un vortice, hasta que se abrio y expandio del todo

Sin perder tiempo y sin decir palabra alguna, se metio al vortice y este se cerro al final

* * *

—¡HORA DE LA SALVACION DE TODOS!

—"¡ISSEI!"-era la suplica de ayuda de cierta pelirroja, en su miedo y terror, exclamaba por la ayuda de su aun ser amado

Y como si Elohim ironicamente hubiera escuchado sus suplicas, todo el inframundo quedo quieto

—¡¿Pero que...?!-exclamaba en su confusion el lider maligno-¡esto no puede ser!

"¿Vida eterna dices?"

—¿Eh?-es lo unico que atino a decir en su confusion y no era el unico, sus seguidores y seres sobrenaturales estaban iguales

"¿Salvar a la humanidad y resto de razas, purgando a los innecesarios?"

Ante el asombro de todos, la realidad se estaba distorcionando frente a sus incredulas vistas

"¿Que la vida eterna es una bendicion?"

Los destrozos en todo el inframundo empezaban a reconstruirse, mas bien, como si fuera un pelicula dvd, todo estaba dando retroceso

"¿Que ustedes y su maestro es la salvacion del universo?"

Una estatua de los 4 Maous que estaba totalmente destrozada, estaba retrocediendo en el tiempo, sus escombros volvian a su lugar hasta dejarla intacta

—¿Q-Que esta sucediendo?-preguntaba el lider caido en voz alta, mas su pregunta cayo en oidos sordos, pues todos estaban tan absortos en el increible evento, que no le prestaron atencion

"Que ridiculo"

Las calles de las ciudades estaban recuperandose y arreglando a gran velocidad frente a la vista de los estupefactos y asombrados civiles

"Todo inicio, simpre tiene un fin, la vida no es una excepcion"

Las casas y edificios de todo el lugar, empezaban a resturarse hasta quedar como nuevas

"Las estrellas brillan, pero eventualmente se apagan"

En la ciudad de Lilith, los escombros daban marcha atras hasta unirse con otros, formando nuevamente las construcciones que eran en realidad

"Las flores florecen, pero al final se marchitan"

Los enemigos hacian maromas para evadir todos mos escombros que volaban por todas partes, volviendo a sus estados originales

Por alguna extraña razon, los sobrenaturales estaban a salvo

"Todo muere"

Ante la vista asombrada de todos, las grandes montañas que habian sido destruidas por los malignos para demostrar su poder, poco a poco volvian a la normaldad

"Los oceanos, la tierra, el sol, hasta el mismo universo no esta excluido"

Parques, plazas, lugares de reunion, casas, edificios, daban reversa hasta volver a la normalidad y asi quedar por todo el tiempo posible

"Comparado con eso, la vida humana es tan efimera, como un abrir y cerrar de ojos"

—¿Eso es un...poema?-preguntaba la heredera Sitri un poco melancolica, pues era un muy hermoso poema-es muy bello

"En ese momento un hombre nace, en ese preciso momento un hombre nace"

—Tienes razon-la Maou Leviatan le daba la razon a su hermana menor, hasta pequeñas lagrimas salian de sus ojos

Y no era la unica

"Se rie"

La Serafin Gabriel lloraba por que podia sentir en esas palabras una bondad increible, jamas ceyendo que podria sentir tanta bondad

Claro que Elohim superaba esto con creces

"Llora"

Koneko y Kuroka pudieron sentir un poder inmenso pero igualmente calido, protector, valeroso, decidido y bondasoso

—No...no podria ser...-la nekomata menor abrio sus ojos con lagrimas al talvez haber decifrado al dueño de todo esto

—...Nyaaa~…-Kuroka estaba igual

"Sufre"

—Quien quiera que sea el que este haciendo esto, tal parece que es un aliado-decia el lider de los cielos

—¿Como puedes estar tan seguro?-cuestiono el lider caido

—No lo se-decia Michael vuiendo todo lo que pasaba al rededor-algo me dice que lo es

—Espero y tengas razon

"Odia"

Rias sentia un inmenso calor en su pecho, estas palabras eran cargadas con bondad y proteccion, ella podia sentir que la parte protectora era dirigida a ella y sus siervos

—...-lloraba en silencio, pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza y miedo, sino de todo lo contrario

Eran de felicidad

"Y ama a otros, todo al mismo tiempo"

Y para sorpresa de todos, incluso los civiles, sus cuerpos y vestimentas empezaron a brillar de forma tan intensa que el lider y sus seguidores tuvieron que taparse los ojos, esto le dio la opirtunidad de escapar a Vali, quien volvio con el resto

—Albion, ¿que esta pasando?

[...]

—¿Albion?

"Pero al final todos caemos en el sueño eterno llamado muerte"

Al final de todo y para sorpresa mayor se todos, sus heridas, vestimentas y hasta el mismo inframundo, habia vuelto 100% a la normalidad

Habian sido salvados

"Pero el hecho de que la vida es corta es lo que hace todos los momentos que vivimos, gratificantes, bellos y especiales, ¿no crees?"

El lider no salia de su asombro, todo su plan se estaba derrumbando frente a sus ojos, era algo imposible, si ni los lideres pudieron darle batalla, ¿quien podia ser tan poderoso?

¿Ophis y Lilith?, ¿Gran Rojo?

No, ninguno de ellos podria venir a este lugar, el poder de su maestro no los dejaba hacer nada, eran meras moscas frente a el

Entonces, ¿quien?

"Es por eso que debemos vivir la vida al maximo, sufrir y ser felices, porque asi sabemos que vivimos una buena vida..tu tambien podrias, si tan solo abrieras los ojos a la realidad"

—¡Ya callate!-exploto el lider atacante ya estaba harto de tanta palabreria inutil-dices cosas como esas, pero no tienes el valor de dar la cara

"¿Quieres saber quien soy?, pues, esta bien"

 **¡FLUUUUUUUSH!**

Frente a todos los presentes, un vortice empezo a abrirse encima de todos ellos, en el cielo del inframundo, de el una silueta de una persona aparecia

La luz se hizo leve hasta que desaparecio y pudieron abrir los ojos, llevandose la sorpresa de sus vidas al ver en el cielo a un hombre, flotando

 **(N/A: me da flojera describir, asi que imaginenselo con las mismas ropas que Baltazar en la pelicula el aprendiz de brujo, solo que sin el sombrero)**

El hombre descendio hasta caer de pie frente a los seres sobrenaturales, a modo de proteccion, los cuales se llevaron la mas grande sorpresa de su vida, pues reconocieron a su salvador

Esa cabellera castaña era inconfundible, aunque estuviera entre miles, seria facil reconocerlo

—¡ISE!-exclamo con alegria la pleirroja

Asi es, el mago maestro del santuario de Tokio, es el Sekiryutei, Issei Hyoudo

Los seres sobrenaturales tenian un mar de emociones al ver nuevamente al cataño, odio, regocijo, alegria, ira, etc, etc, etc

Algunas de las chicas no podian hablar por estar en e mismo estado, pero nadie mas que Lefay y Valery, ya que Issei habia aterrizado frente a ellas dos, ante la vista de ellas (y las demas, claro), se veia bien

Fuerte, serio, imponente, eran las decripciones de ambas chicas, que veian a su ser amado protegiendolas de forma tan fiera

Si, hasta la Hakuryuku habia caido por el Sekityutei, por mas imposible que parezca, los que estaban destinados a ser enemigos y rivales a muerte hasta el fin de los tiempos, ahora por la peliblanca, eso quedo en el pasado, al menos por esta generacion

Que bueno fue que la actual portadora de Albion fuera de genero femenino

—I-Ise..-

—I-Issei-sama...

Ambas compañeras de equipo no podian describir las emociones y sentimientos que embargaban sus almas, tenian al frente al ser que mas amaban por todo el mundo

Querian salir de sus dudas, pensaban que era otro de los malvados juegos del lider villano y que este Issei era solo una ilusion, estiraban sus manos para poder tocarlo, pero no pudieron

Porque Issei empezo a caminar hacia los enemigos

—Quedense atras-decia sin dejar de caminar o voltear a verlos-esto podria volverse mas peligroso de lo que ya pudieron observar

Todos, sin excepcion quedaron atonitos, ¿todavia mas peligroso?, ¡eso era una locura!

—¡Ise!-exclamaba desesperada por el bienestar de su ser amado Rias-¡Si es tan peligroso, dejanos pelear a tu lado!

En ese momento, Issei paro en seco

—No

—¿Eh?-decia la heredera Gremory confusa-¿por que no podemos pelear junto a ti?

—¿Acaso nos crees debiles?-espeto con ira Akeno

Akeno Himejima fue una de las mas afectadas por el abandono de Issei tanto asi, que su odio a los hombres volvio a ella y esta vez, mas fuerte que antes, solo su padre Baraquiel se salvaba

Y hablando del cadre, tampoco estaba muy contento de ver al ser que lastimo a su querida y amada hija

—¿Es eso Isei?-preguntaba con dolor la pelirroja-¿crees que solo somos un estorbo para ti?

Esas palabras alteraron al castaño

—¡Claro que no!-exclamo con fuerza pero aun asi sin voltear a verlos-jamas pensaria eso de alguno de ustedes, en especial de ti, pero...

Rias llevaba sus manos a su pecho, las palabras de Issei la confortaban, pero estaban cargadas de arrepentimiento, dolor y tristeza, cosa que paso desapercivido por todos, menos por ella, eso le indicaba algo

Que aunque sea solo un poco, el viejo Issei aun estaba ahi, solo debia encontrarlo y asi poder ser felices

Pero muy adentro de ella, se sentia feliz, porque podria hacerlo entrar en razon y asi que vuelva a su lado

Ese era su gran sueño

—Es solo ,"¿que?" Ise-pregunto nuevamente la herdera

—Ustedes ya han sufrido demasiado

La respuesta del castaño descoloco a todos, ¿acaso eso significaba que Issei aun se preocupaba por todos?

Gabriel estaba segura de eso, su habilidad de leer los corazones de todos los seres vivos le decian que en efecto, Issei se estaba preocupando por todos ellos

Eso la hacia feliz

Y no solo a ella

—Este mal-apunto con su mirada afilada y fria al enemigo-es asunto mio, yo lo acabare

—¡Es una locura!-exclamo Sona al ver al castaño a punto de enfrentarse a seres que fueron capaces de dominar a los lideres-¡esos tipos te van a matar!, ¡por favor, piensa!

—Eso es lo que hago Sitri-san, no te preocupes-dijo el castaño soprendiendola por como se dirigio a ella-pienso en todas las posibilidades y movimientos que hare para derrotarlos, aunque admito que no sera facil

Sona estaba impactada por la forma de ser actual se Issei, serio, maduro y sin ningun apice de duda o temor en esas palabras

—"¿Que te ha ocurrido?"-penso con asombro

Pero aun asi, este Issei evolucionado y cambiado le parecia muy...atractivo

Y ante la mirada de todos, Issei quedo cara a cara al lider y sus secuaces, todos en posicion ofensiva, preparados para cualquier ataque del castaño

Ambos se miraban detenidamente sin dejarse intimidar de su oponente

—Lo que haces es todo un error-rompia el silencio el castaño-¿acaso no reflexionaste cuando fuiste vencido por Strange-sensei hace 120 años?, ¿Eh?, ¿Caissilius?

Asi es, el maligno lider y seguidor fiel de Dornmammu ha vuelto al mundo humano y sin intenciones de cambiar sus ideales

Ademas de tener casi 200 años, el mundo no avanzo tan tecnologicamente hablando como se creia

Pero si contaba con muchas mejoras tecnologicas

—Vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aqui-decia de forma burlona el ahora conocido como Caissilius-si es uno de los discipulos de Strange, Hyoudo Issei

Eso asombro un poco al castaño y confundio a los seres sobrenaturales, ¿Issei es aprendiz de alguien?

—¿Como lo...?

—¿Como lo se?-pregunto burlon el seguidor de Dornmammu-simple, investigue a Strange cuando volvi, hasta cuando "ascendio"

Issei apreto sus puños con ira, pero supo disimularla bien, no le gustaba todavia el suceso de su maestro y este infeliz no iba a insultar su nombre mientras el este presente

—El te engaño hace años y aun lo hace-volvio a responder el castaño-debiste haberte dado cuenta en tu encierro, Dornmammu no es alguien de fiar

—Antes de eso estaba convencido de los ideales de Dorammamu-decia el rubio en respuesta sin dejar de ver a los ojos de Issei-ahora...¡estoy mas convencido!, ¡mi maestro es la salvacion del universo!

Issei sabia que hablando con el, jamas llegaria a algo, Dornmmamu le habia lavado muy bien el cerebro, lo que tenia en frente no era un hombre

Era una simple mascota

Los seres sobrenaturales estaban atentos a la conversacion que se llevaba a cabo y no entendian la mayoria de cosas de las que hablaban

Pero Lefay era otra cosa

—Dornmmamu...-decia ese nombre entre aterrada y sorprendida, aunque no entendia el porque pero ese nombre le hacia tener un horror terrible hasta su alma

Vio hasta ahora magia tan poderosa que haria ver a su antepasado como el mas debil de los magos, no lo podia creer, era algo fuera de la realidad misma, mucho mas alla de la imaginacion

Y no se equivocaba

Pero de alguna manera, aun cuando halla visto esta magia desconocida por primera vez, se le hacia asombrosamente conocida, pero no sabia de donde la conocia exactamente

Cuando tuviera la oportunidad, investigaria a fondo todo esto con los abundantes libros de su biblioteca personal

Claro si salian de esto con vida primero

—Veo que no llegare a ningun lado hablando-dijo Issei sacando a Lefay de sus pensamientos-no hay otra opcion mas que pelear

—En eso estamos de acuerdo

Entonces de un salto, Issei quedo flotando en el aire con su ropa, en especial su gabardina ondeando por el poder y viento que emanaban el y el lugar

 **¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!**

Para sorpresa y desconcierto de todos los sobrenaturales, el lugar entero se empezo a romper y sonar como un espejo

—¿Q-Que esta sucediendo aqui?-preguntaba el overlord de los cielos-¿que esta haciendo Issei-kun?

—No lo sabemos, pero creo que pronto lo averiguaremos-fue la respuesta de Azazel, el tambien estaba asombrado por todo esto

Caissilius estaba sonriendo de forma burlista, los habia mandado al lugar donde ellos tenian ventaja, basicamente les dio la batalla en bandeja se oro

—Hahahaha-reia de forma confiada el rubio-¿sabes lo que has hecho?, acabas de cedernos la pelea

Eso ultimo llamo la atencion de los seres sobrenaturales

—Talvez-fue la sencilla respuesta del castaño-despues de todo, el poder de la [Dark dimension] se incrementa en el [Mirror world] ¿no es asi?

Esto llamo la atencion de la reina de Sona

—¿Mirrow...world..?-pregunto esta un poco conmocionada, ¿acaso estas acciones tenian que ver algo con su S.G [Mirror Alice]

—Tsubaki-llamo su rey la atencion-¿Sabes algo acerca de esto?

—No Sona-sama, es la primera vez que oigo algo asi-respondio de forma sincera la pelinegra, aunque estaba muy anonadada

—Ya veo-fue la respuesta de Sona, volviendo la mirada a la batalla-solo obtendremos las respuestas que queremos, al ver el combate

Su reina y todos los testigos afirmaron y empezaron a poner atencion

—Desgraciadamente, este es el unico lugar a donde puedo llevarlos para no destruir el inframundo

Esas fueron sus palabras finales, despues, con una serie de movimientos, Issei creo dos circulos magicos, uno en cada mano

Caissius y sus seguidores hicieron lo mismo

—¡Matenlo!

A la orden del rubio, sus seguidores con gritos de guerra se lanzaron contra el castaño que los esperaba tranquilo, con ataques magicos en sus manos

El siguiente movimiento dejo sin habla a casi todos

Con ademanes de manos, el inframundo y todos sus edificios se distorcionaban, como si en vez de las fuertes estructuras que eran, fueran de la goma mas flexible

Luego con otro ademan, separo a una casa en dos y la lanzo en contra de los discipulos, pero antes de que pudiera lastimarlos, con movimientos de manos, crearon sus propios sellos y de ellos sacaron latigos de lo que parecia lava y destruyeron las mitades de la casa creando una enorme estela de humo

Ese fue un gran error

Pues ahora lo habian perdido de vista, hasta Caissilius miraba desesperadamente por todos lados tratando de encontrarlo, cosa que no lograban ni el, ni sus discipulos

Lego ocurrio algo impactante

La zona entera empezo a temblar, eso no era lo impresionante, lo que si, es que como si la misma realidad estuviera con vida, todo comenazaba a girar hasta quedar del lado derecho

E pocas palabras, el suelo se habia convertido en una gigantesca pared, todo se habia volteado, ¡era una locura!

* * *

Todos los seres sobrenaturales, que se encontraban fuera del [Mirror World] estaban estupefatos por tal poder mostrado

Ellos fueron dejados fuera en contra de su voluntad, Issei lo hizo para que no salieran heridos por el fuego cruzado

Alterados y enojados por su situacion, decidieron combinar sus poderes para asi poder ver los suscesos que pasaban adentro, creando una gran pantalla de energia

Llevandose una gran sorpresa

—¡¿Puede controlar la materia a voluntad?!-pregunto alterado el ex lider de Grigory-¡esto es una locura!, ¡es como si pudiera manipular la realidad misma!

Todos estaban de acuerdo, esto que podian ver, aun estando frente a sus ojos, no podian dar credito a lo que sus ojos les mostraban

* * *

—Muy bien, ¡vamos a ello!

El castaño salto a la enorme "pared" y como si no existiera la gravedad, empezo a correr en ella contra Caissilius y sus seguidores

—¡Contra el!

—¡HOOO!

Tras la orden de su maestro y un unisolo grito de guerra, se lanzaron al ataque contra el castaño, unos corrian en la pared y otros sobre el cielo

Era una locura total

Issei lanzo uno de sus circulos magicos contra un grupo de atacantes, los cuales lo evitaron saltando en diferentes direcciones, creyendo que habian evitado el ataque

Si tan solo hubieran visto la ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Issei, lo hubieran pensado mejor

El disco giro en el aire como si tuviera vida propia y regreso al ataque contra sus atacantes, decapitando a algunos y cortando a otros de gravedad

Pronto moririan

El castaño ahora era atacado por ambos lados de parte de los que habian logrado salvarse del ataque letal, pero aun asi, no fue suficiente para acorralarlo

—Son buenos, pero aun les falta bastante

Con otros ademanes de sus manos el "mundo" volvio a cambiar

Pilares de rocas salieron de la nada golpeando y llevandose consigo a muchos de los atacantes, no contento con eso, hizo que el suelo se elevara y empezo a girar todo, haciendo que bastantes magos malignos queden en muy mal estado

* * *

Los seres sobrenaturales no podian creer lo que sus ojos les mostraban, Issei estaba barriendo el piso con los sujetos que ni los lideres habian podido siquiera hacerles un solo rasguño

—¿Q-Que es lo que esta pasando?-Rias no creia lo que veia, el castaño estaba mostrando un nivel de poder mas alla de la realidad

—¿Desde cuando es usuario de esa poderosa magia?-esa pregunta la hacia el lider del cielo, no pudiendo creer tal poder

Todos estaban estupefactos por tal nivel mostrado, pero nadie mas que la mas talentosa y joven maga de la generacion actual

Lefay Pendragon

—¿Issei...sama...?-la rubia no podia creer que su amado secreto sea usuario de esa magia desconocida hasta para ella

Un nivel tan alto que el poder de su ancestro palideciera ante este castaño portador del dragon ee gales

Todos y cada uno de los presentes no podian abrir mas los ojos y bocas porque se les saldrian del rostro, pero la rubia estaba mas anonadada del resto, ¿de donde saco esas habilidades tan grandiosas?, o una mejor seria

¿Aceptara aprendices?

* * *

En el mundo espejo la batalla era colosal y fuera de la imaginacion, los edificios flotaban o se doblaban como si fueran de goma, vortices espacio-temporales, portales magicos

En fin, una locura total

El castaño habia invocado el basico latigo de energia y con el peleaba y defendia de sus agresores que tenian hojas afiladas hechas del mismo viento, puños de energia y artefactos magicos muy poderosos y desconocidos

Esto en especial, llamo la atencion de la maga rubia y otros usuarios de magia

—Veo que en realidad necesitare algo mas fuerte para terminar con esto

Ante esas palabras, todos, sin excepcion creyeron que iba a usar el balance breaker, ahi llego la sorpresa general, ¡el en ningun momento habia usado el poder sel sakiryutei!, ¿lo haria ahora?

—Hehehe-se reia con burla Caissilius-¿acaso ya te diste cuenta de que no podras con nosotros y decidiste pelear con tu poder del dragon de Gales?

Issei solo sonrio confiado

—Claro que no-dijo sorprendiendo nuevamente a todo el mundo-no es necesario que Ddraig salga a pelear con escorias como ustedes-decia mientras en su mano derecha aparecia un circulo dorado de invocasion-ademas, hablas demasiado para no ser un participante en esta pelea

—Eso es simplemente por que ellos son suficientes para derrotarte

—Ya lo veremos

 **¡PAF! ¡PAF!**

Caissilius y sus estudiantes abrieron sus ojos ek impresion al ver lo que Issei habia invocado

Una especie de mini cayado, pero solo con un par de movimientos, se estiro tal cual latigo y golpeo dos veces el suelo, dejando claras muestras de su poder

—Vaya, pero si eso es...

* * *

¿Que es eso?-esa pregunta pasaba por la mente de todos los sobrenaturales

Pero para cierta maga...

—Yo he visto ese latigo antes-decia dudosa la maga-creo que se llama...

* * *

—Es el [Latigo del tribunal viviente]-decia el cataño retrayendo nuevamente el latigo a un cayado-recuerden que existen magias tan poderosas que es imposible de controlar, por lo que los fundimos en objetos sagrados para poder tenerlas bajo control

—Es admirable que alguien como tu puedas hacer uso de tan magnifica arma-decia sonriente Caissilius-aunque es mas incrible que esa reliquia sagrada te halla elegido

—Si, ni yo creo aun lo afortunado que soy-decia el castaño con una sonrisa-pero en esta ocasion, no voy a ser un idiota como para poner mi suerte a prueba

—Talvez sea para otra ocasion-respondio un sonriente Caissiliuss-pero por ahora, debemos prepararnos, asi que nos retiramos

—Alto, ¿prepararse para que?-preguntaba dudoso el castaño, mas se enojo cuando no le prestaron atencion y se retiraban en vortices-¡oigan, no huyan!

Estiro el [latigo del tribunal viviente] para poder atrapar al rubio, pero algo paso

El latigo fue absorbido hasta la mitad por lo que parecia un mini agujero megro invisible, quedando atrapado sin poder soltarse

—[Vortice de los lamentos infernales]-decia Issei apretando los dientes y puños con fuerza tratando de sacar su latigo, pero cada segundo el agujero lo arrastraba a su interior-demonios, esa magia es de las mas prohibidas, el usuario acorta su esperanza de vida por cada uso, ¡¿a que quieres llegar en estos extremos?!

El rubio y sus seguidores solo rieron por las palabras del castaño

—¿Muerte?-preguntaba burlon Caissiliuss-creo que aun no lo entiendes mi estimado mago maestro de Tokio

Esas palabras llamaron la atencion de la lider Youkai

—¿Que es lo que debo entender?-replicaba el castaño aun forzejeando por ser libre-¿que son un monton de locos suividas?

—Si, no lo recuerdas-negaba de forma burlista el rubio-pues yo te lo recordare, SOMOS INMORTALES AHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ante esta revelacion Issei y el resto de las facciones abrieron los ojos en la sorpresa, pero Issei volvio a su semblante serio

—Es solo una vida falsa-respondio el castaño ganandose una mirada confundida de sus oponentes-he meditado por mucho tiempo y jamas he escuchado algo acerca de un humano al que se le halla dado el don de la inmortalidad

—Eso es simple mi querido amigo-respondia sin inmutarse ante las palabras del castaño-mi maestro va mucho mas alla del tiempo y espacio incluso mas mas alla, el es el amo y señor de la vida y la muerte, ¡no!, es el dios de la vida y la muerte...y nosotros seguiremos a ese dios, de forma inflaqueable

Dicho eso empezaron a entrar al vortice

—¡Esperen!-forcejeaba aun mas fuerte el castaño, pero no funcionaba-¡maldita sea!

—Suerte y nos vemos luego Hyoudo-haciendo una despedida con burla, todos desaparecieron

—¡Rayos!, ¿que hago?-pensaba el cataño la forma de liberarse-¡Ya se!

Empuño su mano que sujetaba el latigo con mas fuerza y con la derecha empezo a hacer circulos en direccion contraria a los del vortice

Poco a poco el vortice tomaba un color anaranjado y se hacia obviamente visible, ademas de parar en seco y empezar a girar en contra de como lo hacia inicialmente

Hasta que por fin funciono, desvanecio el agujero negro transformandolo en un vortice de transporte

—¡Si!, ¡funciono!-exclamo alegre recuperando su latigo-bien, es mejor que me...

—¡ISSEI!

El cataño se sobresalto al escuchar la voz que lo detuvo, era fragil y melodiosa, muy linda y tierna para los oidos

Era su ex-esposa

—Rias-dijo en voz baja al girar sus rostro y verla a ella y el resto por sus hombros-esto...no sera bueno

* * *

 **Y bien, eso es todo por hoy, prometemos poner todo de nosotros para poder actualizar mas seguido, y esten preparados para posibles futuras sorpresas**

 **Aqui Neopercival y Arcanine9407 se despiden**

 **Hasta la proxima**


End file.
